Signal lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as police cars, fire trucks, ambulances, and wreckers, have progressed from simple dome lights to elaborate light bars which include a variety of types of signals and special purpose lights. These light bars are capable of producing a variety of light signals in various colors and patterns, each such signal having a particular purpose or significance. These light bars include many varieties of stationary, rotating, and oscillating lights.
A particular problem with existing light bars has been protecting the various light devices from the elements. Water, dirt, and road salt leaking into the light bar can damage the components. In addition, another problem has been the need for flexibility in mounting various emergency light sources within the light bar. At times, these two problems compete with each other and require compromises in light bar design. There is a need for a multi-dimension light bar having a weather-resistant enclosure including multiple levels of emergency light sources and including multiple rows of emergency light sources, which levels and rows include fixtures which can be flexibly mounted in various configurations to provide full coverage in all directions.